elemental_pretty_curefandomcom-20200215-history
Magic
Magic is the ability to control and manipulate an element and is significant to many aspects of life in the Elemental Pretty Cure series. There are four known elemental arts. The four elemental arts are based on the four classical elements, air, water, earth and fire, and each is manipulated through certain martial art styles which are reminiscent of the qualities of the element itself. Magic is traditionally performed through the motions of one's hands and feet. Each element is also associated with a particular world in the Elemental Realm; Aire corresponds with air magic, Agua with water magic, Tierra with earth magic and Fuego with fire magic. Air Magic Air magic is the elemental art of Aire, and can only be used by the air elementals and Megami Regina. It concentrates on speed and evasion, forgoing a strong offense for a greater defense. Though apparently lacking fatal finishing moves, it is the most dynamic of all the bending arts. As the element of peace, air elementals use their capability to perform magic unencumbered by the ground or any other environmental factors and use their own momentum as a weapon, evading attacks with astounding agility to tire their opponents out or building up massive inertia for explosive gusts of wind to make their counterattacks finishing moves. Air elementals, when resorting to physical confrontation, are able to harness the immense and intangible power of wind. The sub elements of air are currently unknown. Air is the element of peace. Known users of this element are: * Kazesawa Aya * Megami Regina Water Magic Water magic is the elemental art of Agua, and can only be used by the water elementals and Megami Regina. Similar to their element, water elementals are extremely adaptable and versatile. Water magic concentrates on the flow of energy and focuses less on strength and more on turning the opponent's own energy against them. While an elemental's victory in battle depends on their skill or ingenuity, water elementals, unlike other elementals, gain a serious advantage or disadvantage depending on the amount of water around them, although highly skilled water elementals can draw water from anywhere; they can draw humidity from the air and control the water in living things, especially plants. As the element of change, water elementals can fluidly and quickly alternate from defense to offense, turning their opponent's strength against them. The sub elements of water are currently unknown. Water is the element of change. Known users of this element are: * Kiyomizu Takara * Megami Regina Earth Magic Earth magic is the elemental art of Tierra, and can only be used by the earth elementals and Megami Regina. Like water elementals, earth elementals gain an advantage or disadvantage in battle based on the amount of earth around them, though the conditions are not as extreme. Because of their element's stability, earth elementals stand their ground, absorbing or intercepting attacks until they completely overwhelm their opponents. Unlike the other elemental arts, earth magic's strength equally lies in both offense and defense. The sub elements of earth are currently unknown. Earth is the element of strength. Known users of this element are: * Hanazawa Mayumi * Megami Regina Fire Magic Fire magic is the elemental art of Fuego, and can only be used by the fire elementals and Megami Regina. Unlike other elementals who depend on external sources of their elements to perform magic, fire elementals can create fire using their internal heat source in addition to controlling already existent flames. As the element of beauty, fire elementals have to be able to maintain a constant source of energy and balance in battle, unleashing a volley of direct, successive attacks. The sub elements of fire are currently unknown. Fire is the element of beauty. Known users of this element are: * Vasilisa * Megami Regina Category:Elemental Pretty Cure Category:Attacks